


Never like this

by Totallyashipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry/Draco - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyashipper/pseuds/Totallyashipper
Summary: Harry had been with plenty of people before, sure they all wanted a peice of the good ol' Golden boy. But he never got anything back really. Well no one ever thought to see what he was into.Now Draco Malfoy was here, and there was a whole set of discovery on the way.This is in Harry's POV and is first person for a change :).





	Never like this

Don't get me wrong I've done this before. A fair few times actually. But this was so different already, normally I was the one giving, but this felt so intimate. 

Draco Malfoy is on top of me. And he's warm, Merlin so warm and I almost can't breathe. And he's looking at me with such a heated intensity, it's impossible to look away. 

We were just lying there, talking about nothing when he started asking questions about what sort of things I was into. 

The question threw me I'm not going to lie, I told him I liked making other people feel good. He rolled his eyes at that and held my eyes in a curious gaze. 

"Yeah okay but what do you like when other people are on top?" 

After being silent, Draco quirked an eyebrow. 

"Merlin...do you like your neck being touched? Do you like being held down that kind of thing" 

I felt my face heat up a bit, I wasn't too sure. Come to think of it Ginny had never really kissed anywhere apart from my lips. I admitted it softly and Draco looked almost...offended. 

That's how he ended up long, lean body warm on mine, his legs sitting warm and strong either side of my hips. 

I stammered some nonsense I'm sure. Being eloquent as always as Draco always says. This was definitely not what I thought was going to happen when he arrived at my door with wine and a smile. 

"Are you okay with this?" He has asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

I didn't reply. Malfoy is sitting on me. Oh my. His soft hair was dangling as he bored his eyes into mine. 

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'm going to kiss you now. You haven't shoved me off so...tough" 

Then he did just that without a second to spare. Draco kissed like he fought. It was oh so intense and fierce. I couldn't help but recouporate and a pit of arousal lit up inside me. My hands flew up to rest on his chest, the smoothness of it was refreshing in a way. 

He then linked our hands together and shoved my hands to either side of my head and leaned forward more, effectively trapping my arms. He tilted his head and changed the angle and I felt my mind going all fuzzy. 

Then he broke it off and I heard myself whine slightly. My cheeks flushed. Why am I so turned off with just a kiss? 

"You know Potter, I have a feeling that you have a sensitive neck. Shame I'll have to experiment" 

And oh. Oh. That was nice. I can feel shivers run down my skin. And then he did something amazing. He bit me. I mean normally I would be offended. Who even bites people? But all I could do was gasp and arch slightly.

"Did you know the ears are one of the most sensitive areas on the body?" 

I didn't have time to reply before he sucked a lobe into his warm mouth. I squirmed, shocks raked my body. Then he gently bit further up and I'm not sure what happened but I moaned. Quite loudly. 

"You enjoying yourself?" Draco said smirking. 

I could hear myself saying "How do you know this stuff" 

"Most people in a relationship like to give equal attention to each other" He said in a matter of fact tone. 

"Do you want me to.." I started, feeling guilty that he wasn't getting equal attention. 

"Shh ... I'm going to keep doing this until you don't even know what to do with yourself" 

And I mean. He wasn't wrong. Holding my neck in place while he ravished my neck felt like torture. Good torture, if that's a thing. Well it didn't feel like torture, maybe overstimulation or something, I'm no expert. 

It wasn't too long before I was close. My pulse beating fast against my chest. He didn't even touch me. He groaned in time with me and gracefully collapsed beside me. 

And after it was all done I lay and stared at the ceiling. Holy Merlin. I was still fiarly breathless. 

"You're incredible" I whispered, turning my head to look at him. He was on his side looking quite spent but very very smug. 

He had to audacity to grin, making my stomach flip. I could almost feel Hermione saying something along the lines of "obsessed with Malfoy again?" 

And yes. I absolutely was. I'm almost convinced that I've always been obsessed about Malfoy. 

"I'm free on Wednesday. I might bring a little something just to see what you really like" He said, eyes looking dangerous and sharp. 

"I think I really like you Draco, and I'd like that" 

He smiled at that and pulled me into another gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people, I'm not sure if this will be a one off or if I'll write multiple chapters. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
